Ferrol, 13 de julio de 1895
by InoySasuke
Summary: Mil calles llevan hacia ti. Pero no es demasiado tarde, te prometo que iré a verte a tu ciudad, no importa cuanto tenga que esperar. Aunque ya nada será como antes. Iré a por ti.
1. Donde todo empieza

Ferrol, 13 de julio de 1895 – Donde todo empieza

* * *

La primera vez que te vi sin conocerte a penas, era una niña, en una estación de tren. Yo no sabía quién eras. Mi loco corazón iba a la misma velocidad que cuando bajaste del tren, maleta en mano y traje de vestir. Tenías la capacidad de volverme loca.

Sonreías al maquinista y a una pequeña muchacha que vendía puros en aquella estación. Me sonreíste sin querer.

Tu corbata distinguida me invitaba prohibidamente a quitarte la ropa, y yo, ¡tonta de mí, me imaginaba que me querrías! Tonta de mí que te quería.

Eras joven y atractivo, me besabas la mano dulcemente, como un niño con zapatos nuevos, me prometías todo. Me estabas esperando, muchacho. Aquello no fue un capricho del destino, yo lo sé.

Me agarraste de la mano y me invitaste a ir contigo a la capital de Madrid.

Viviste a vivir contigo las historias más apasionadas del siglo en las calles de Ferrol, nuestro amor nunca fue más allá de nuestra ciudad. Nos perdíamos cada noche por los callejos y volvíamos al atardecer como amantes al hotel L'arome. Oh lá lá, l'amore. Sabias perfectamente como besarme y como hacerme única llevándome a ver las estrellas.

Mil calles llevan hacia ti, muchacho.

El recuerdo de nuestra juventud y tu seguirá allí, aun vago cada tarde por esas calles con la esperanza de verte atrapado en recuerdos del pasados, con tu sombrero francés y tus zapatos de vestir. Aquello no fue un sueño.

Ahora que ya era una mujer, volviste a tu ciudad, nos escribimos y cada vez menos, dejaste de llamarme, las cartas de amor que olvide darte, poemas a medio empezar y mil fotos que olvide rebelar.

Me perdí en el alcohol. Y ahora que no estas, me tatuare tu nombre en la piel, asi siempre te llevare conmigo.

Ahora mismo, quemaría esa maldita estación de tren.

Vivo enamorada de la sombra de alguien que no va a volver, que no me va a escribir y sobre todo, de recuerdos que no volverán.

¿Ahora que queda? Un ramo de promesas rota y una herida imposible de curar, y mil calles que llevan tu nombre, es imposible olvidarte cariño.

Ya no estás tú.

Necesito huir, solo veo tristeza en esta ciudad. Y ahora lo dejaría todo por ti, por verte una vez más. La distancia no volverá a separarnos.

Pero no es demasiado tarde, te prometo que iré a verte a tu ciudad, no importa cuanto tenga que esperar.

Aunque ya nada será como antes.

* * *

Te quiero, A.


	2. A mil kilómetros de aquí, a 600

Ferrol, 13 de julio de 1895 - A mil kilómetros de aquí, a 600.

* * *

Creo que escribo para no sentirme tan sola, que sigo como una niña pequeña incapaz de asumir que lo hemos dejado. Ni si quiera puedo desahogarme con nadie, mi única esperanza es reunir el dinero suficiente para ir a Madrid a verte.

Las lágrimas que ruedan por mi cara me hacen pensar en una sola ahora mismo, da igual cuantas veces te escriba o te mande mensajes, tú no estarás ahí.

Los dos hemos sido culpables, aunque sé que el peso recae más sobre mí, y me siento tan culpable, pero me ahoga estar en esta ciudad donde hemos sido tan felices. ¿Te acuerdas? Aun como si fuera ayer, a cada minuto no puedo parar de pensar en ti, te escribo para pensar que algun día, en algun momento me leerás y este dolor no se me quedara tan adentro.

No soy capaz de tener el suficiente valor de asomarme a la ventana y lo sabes, tampoco tengo el suficiente valor como para mirarte a la cara, rompería en mis mil lágrimas como ahora.

¿Qué me queda ahora? La imperfecta idea de ir a verte, a buscarte, sin saber de ti, tatuarme tu nombre en la piel aunque tengan que atarme con espinas a la camilla, y si cuando vaya a verte, ¿eres feliz sin mí?

No soy capaz de seguir reprimiendo estos sentimientos. Me quedaría mil noches despierta soñando contigo con la esperanza de que algun día vuelvas a mí.

Pero tú no volverás.

¿Sabes aún recuerdo cuando me llamabas preciosa y me decías cosas tan bonitas que ahora recuerdo y me duele? Aún nos quedan promesas rotas.

Ahora mismo, lo único que haría sería quedarme dormida en tus brazos.

Algun dia me olvidaras, cariño.

Ahora solo quiero dormirme pensando en tus besos.

* * *

Te amo, A.


	3. Cariño, ha pasado mucho tiempo

Ferrol, 13 de julio de 1895 - Cariño, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

* * *

Te escribo ahora que se no me vas a leer, porque esta carta no te va a llegar. Te escribo cuando me duele el corazón y a pesar de que paseo sola, me abrazo a la tristeza cada día. No hay nada que no me recuerde a ti y a pesar de que me duela aunque me odies y no querrás hablarme en meses.

Cariño, ha pasado mucho tiempo de que nos separamos y lo eras todo para mí. Han pasado 84 días desde la última vez que nos vimos, ambos sabemos que nos separan más de 600km. No paro de mirar tu reloj con la esperanza de que los segundos vuelen y me lleven a cuando los dos éramos felices.

Escribo para desahogarme mientras lloro, no tengo amigos y realmente a nadie le importa nada.

Las ideas de ir a verle se apoderan de mi mente por momentos, ojala pudiera verle. Y ponerme tu vieja camiseta que todavía huele a ti que me recuerdan a que fuiste mío.

No quiero contarle nada a mama, porque nunca ha sabido nada, pero creo que empieza a notar mi voz rota y mis ojeras pronunciadas.

Si me dieras la oportunidad volvería junto a ti.

Solo intento contener las lágrimas una vez más, estoy enamorada de ti.

Se feliz por mí.

Cariño ha pasado mucho tiempo y paseo sola, no hay segundo que no piense en ti.

* * *

Vuelve, porfavor, vuelve con la lluvia de Noviembre.


	4. Seria una princesa de cuento

Ferrol, 13 de julio de 1895 - Seria una princesa de cuento

* * *

En el momento en el que me doy cuenta de que no hay manera de desahogarme, que no hay manera de que vuelvas, de que este vacío no se ira, miro echando la vista atrás con soberbia, ¿a alguien le importan las princesas? Sí, esas chicas ridículas que viven en su cuento de hadas y su príncipe azul y la mala de película.

¿Qué hemos hecho mal para acabar asi?

En el momento en que suenan canciones que hablan de nosotros en la puta radio vieja, y que estoy cansada de creer, de pensar, de esperar.

Seré una asquerosa que se arrastra por ti haciendo lo que sea para caerme muerta, que todo lo que hemos vivido es doloroso si ves cómo te pienso, es asqueroso pensar que yo sería una estúpida princesa de cuento.

Seria Cenicienta y tendría que llegar a casa antes de las doce.

Pero puedo deducir por signos que en fondo de mi corazón estoy enferma por ti. El peor de los castigos es pensar que ni si quiera puedo rozar tus labios, ni mirarte a los ojos, es pensar que me odias.

¿Qué me queda? Vacío.

Recuerdo ese soleado día en que nos conocimos, cuando me besaste y me llamaste cariño, es imposible olvidarte.

La ciudad lleva tu nombre, sus calles llevan hacia ti, aunque sé que tu no me esperaras con los brazos abiertos, no vas a esperar a una mujer más.

Aun te quiero como el primer día.

No es la distancia lo que más me duele, es pensar que ya no tengo.

Vacío. Sin amigos. Sin un lugar donde caerme muerta en algun rinconcito de esta ciudad triste que no vera el sol.

Las princesas de cuento no lloran.

Pero, yo no he elegido serlo.

Si tuviera una puta oportunidad de que volvieras junto a mí.

¡Te echo tanto de menos que este aire me quema!

Recuerdo todo de ti.

No me sueltes la mano. Sigo teniendo aquel anillo de plata que me regalaste.

Ojala me hubieras encadenado a los deseos esclavos de tu piel. Llámame.

No me atrevo a hablarte, no tengo valor, tan solo un vacío en el pecho que no se cura bebiendo licores baratos. Un vacío que no se va a curar.

No soy ninguna princesa de cuento. Pero tal vez, si lo sea. Y en nuestro cuento, sea tu princesa descalza.


	5. Tu pelo moreno y la espalda roja

Ferrol, 13 de julio de 1895 – Tu pelo moreno y la espalda roja

Ahora que he fracasado como artista, pero como una cualquiera que no ha podido ser la amante de sus besos y hacerte el amor como tú querías, con tu varonil espalda roja que yo misma me encargue de haberte marcado, para que hubieras sido mío.

Ahora que aun puedo revelar fotos nuestras y aun que puedo correr bajo la lluvia sintiéndome libre, prisionera de este lugar, sabiendo que por mucho que corra no podré alcanzar tanta distancia. Ahora que aún me duele el corazón porque quererte, somos unos estúpidos que juegan a amarse.

Somos nosotros mismos. Yo no sería capaz de seguir aun cuando pienso en todos los recuerdos que se agolpan en mi memoria como caballos desbocados, lejos. Cuanto más me adentro en el mar, más me duelen nuestras promesas.

Te has llevado la poesía, las tardes del café, la música, te has llevado mi vida en hojas, la felicidad y la alegría que brillaba en mis ojos. Y no me arrepiento de haberte dado mi felicidad, te lo mereces todo.

A pesar de que siga enamorada de ti, recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer.

Mil fotos, las llaves de un hotel y toda una ciudad y frente a nosotros el mar.

Cuando acariciaba tu pelo moreno, de ese color tan azabache que de seria volver a ver, entre eso, tu perfume, mis largas uñas y tu espalda roja.

Siempre me has parecido un caballero, chico, y siempre he deseado ser tu enamorada.

Éramos nosotros. Estábamos vivos. Éramos dos locos enamorados. Éramos lo que siempre hemos querido ser. Solamente éramos tú y yo. Y me has hecho la persona más feliz de mundo.

Volvería a pasear por esas calles junto a ti, para siempre.

Y ahora que no estas y suenan baladas en la radio, cogeré tu retrato, te aferrare a mi pecho y bailaremos juntos. Los dos, tú y yo. Como siempre quisiste hacer.


	6. Club de los Corazones Rotos y Solitarios

Ferrol, 13 de julio de 1895 – Donde todo empieza

* * *

La primera vez que te vi sin conocerte a penas, era una niña, en una estación de tren. Yo no sabía quién eras. Mi loco corazón iba a la misma velocidad que cuando bajaste del tren, maleta en mano y traje de vestir. Tenías la capacidad de volverme loca.

Sonreías al maquinista y a una pequeña muchacha que vendía puros en aquella estación. Me sonreíste sin querer.

Tu corbata distinguida me invitaba prohibidamente a quitarte la ropa, y yo, ¡tonta de mí, me imaginaba que me querrías! Tonta de mí que te quería.

Eras joven y atractivo, me besabas la mano dulcemente, como un niño con zapatos nuevos, me prometías todo. Me estabas esperando, muchacho. Aquello no fue un capricho del destino, yo lo sé.

Me agarraste de la mano y me invitaste a ir contigo a la capital de Madrid.

Viviste a vivir contigo las historias más apasionadas del siglo en las calles de Ferrol, nuestro amor nunca fue más allá de nuestra ciudad. Nos perdíamos cada noche por los callejos y volvíamos al atardecer como amantes al hotel L'arome. Oh lá lá, l'amore. Sabias perfectamente como besarme y como hacerme única llevándome a ver las estrellas.

Mil calles llevan hacia ti, muchacho.

El recuerdo de nuestra juventud y tu seguirá allí, aun vago cada tarde por esas calles con la esperanza de verte atrapado en recuerdos del pasados, con tu sombrero francés y tus zapatos de vestir. Aquello no fue un sueño.

Ahora que ya era una mujer, volviste a tu ciudad, nos escribimos y cada vez menos, dejaste de llamarme, las cartas de amor que olvide darte, poemas a medio empezar y mil fotos que olvide rebelar.

Me perdí en el alcohol. Y ahora que no estas, me tatuare tu nombre en la piel, asi siempre te llevare conmigo.

Ahora mismo, quemaría esa maldita estación de tren.

Vivo enamorada de la sombra de alguien que no va a volver, que no me va a escribir y sobre todo, de recuerdos que no volverán.

¿Ahora que queda? Un ramo de promesas rota y una herida imposible de curar, y mil calles que llevan tu nombre, es imposible olvidarte cariño.

Ya no estás tú.

Necesito huir, solo veo tristeza en esta ciudad. Y ahora lo dejaría todo por ti, por verte una vez más. La distancia no volverá a separarnos.

Pero no es demasiado tarde, te prometo que iré a verte a tu ciudad, no importa cuanto tenga que esperar.

Aunque ya nada será como antes.

* * *

Te quiero, A.


End file.
